Companionship
by JohnOfOnett
Summary: It has been almost a year since Henry and Ellie have escaped the Wall. They haven't seen each other in a while and each wonder how the other is. Henryxellie May contain minor language and/or violence in the future. (ON HIATUS!)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hey guys! I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't been posting stories for like a year! I've been busy with school stuff! Hehe... Anyway, this is a story about a series of flashgames owned by an awesome site called Stickpage! They have a lot of Stickman flash games and animations! If you guys like that kind of stuff, you should check it out! Anyway, I think you guys might have heard of these games...the Henry Stickman series. If you haven't played the games yet, then play them, they're really fun! Don't worry! This story has nothing to do with the games, besides some minor spoilers, so go play the games first! Anyway, onto the story!

Chapter 1

Henry's POV

Man, my life has been crazy! I can't believe that I escaped from the Wall! Well, I can't give myself all the credit. In fact, without my allie, Ellie, I would still be stuck in that place...alone. I've done some crazy stuff in the past, such as break into a bank, escape prison, and even help the government, but that...that was INSANE! ...I wonder how Ellie is doing...I haven't seen her in a while. Not since we escaped. Aw well, I'm sure she's off living her own life. But I do wonder how she's been...

Ellie's POV

Im surprised that I escaped the Wall. That place was thought to be "inescapable", yet somehow Henry and I managed to escape. We had good chemistry, He and I. Hmmm... I wonder how Henry's doing since we last saw each other... He's probably off hunting down some treasure to steal. He's so confident and daring, yet so clumsy. Most of his accomplishments were just pure luck. I don't know what, but something about him strikes me as...charming...

Anyway, this is my first chapter. Please comment with feedback! See you guys next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Exposition Time!

Hey, all! It's time for the second chapter! *(cricket chirps)* Ahem,(gets out awesome laser sword) I _said, it's time for the second chapter!_ (crowd applauses) Random crossmember: Help! I'm being held here against my will! Me: Quiet, you! Anyway, onto the chapter!

Chapter 2

Henry's POV

Perhaps I should introduce myself properly, my name is Henry Stickman. Professional thief, and criminal mastermind-of-sorts. Some of my accomplishments are: breaking into a bank, escaping prison, stealing the Tunisian diamond from a museum, and, of course, escaping the Wall, one of the most high security prisons in the world. Yeah, as you can probably tell, I like to gloat about it a lot. Oh, I couldn't forget Ellie, she's my...accomplice/friend I guess. (Blush) What, I blushed? No! You're just delusional! Anyway, about Ellie. As I said, she's my kind of accomplice. I don't know. I mean, the only thing we did together was escape the Wall. Man, I miss Ellie. Wait, that's not what I meant to- (sigh) who am I kidding?

Ellie's POV

Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ellie. What, you want to know my last name? To be honest, I never knew what it was. (P.S Ellie has no canonical last name so she doesn't have a last name in this.) Anyway, I'm a criminal-of-sorts, as Henry would say. I actually was inspired to become a criminal after I learned about all that he had done. When I first saw him in the transfer room at the Wall, I was excited to finally meet, although I didn't show it. I thought the guards would get suspicious. I admire Henry, he is a good man. Well, as good of a man as a criminal mastermind can be. My feelings for him? To be honest, I can't say. It's, well, a bit embarrassing to talk about... I miss him.

*0* so much feelings! My brain can't process it all! (Head explodes and then re-generates) Anyway, review if you want more or leave you criticism! Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3: Phone a Friend

Hey, friends! I'm finally gonna update this story! I'm soooo sorry I kept you 2-3 people actually reading this story waiting! I was finishing and uploading 2 other stories I was working on! I'm finally getting this crazy train back into gear! Choo choo! XD Anyway, onto de chapter!

Chapter 3

Ellie's POV

Im not really sure where Henry is and what he's even doing now. I haven't heard from him in about a year! Hmmm. Maybe I should try to get in touch with him. *gets out phone book and flips through* Hmmmm... Stickman...Stickman...ha! I found it. Woah! There are a lot of people named Henry Stickman! How am I ever going to get in touch with him? It'll take hours! Oh well! I guess I'll start calling! *about 50 wrong numbers which included a man yelling at her in a foriegn language later* Sigh... If this is not the right number, *starts dialing* I'm going to personally go over to some random person's house, burn it down, and go to hell for it! *dial tone starts* I've been calling for hours! All of a sudden, Ellie hears a somewhat familiar voice on the other end of the line. "H-h-hello? Who is this?"

Sorry for not adding a Henry's POV section in this chapter, making this a little short, but I did it for spoiler reasons for next chapter! Sorry. *Shrug \/(•-•)\/* Again, sorry for the delay in this chapter! I'm just trying to figure out where I'm gonna go with this story. If anyone has any possible suggestions for da plot, please PM me so no one sees your suggestion and thinks it's gonna totally-undoubtfully gonna happen! I'd hate to get someone's hopes up and then disappoint them. Anyway, BYE! I'll see you guys later! :D XD!


	4. Chapter 4: Chance Meetings

Hey, guys! I've FINALLY gotten back to this fic! The last time I updated this was, like, in January! JANUARY! Anyway, to make it up to u guys, I've decided to make this chapter longer tan the last one, and I'm gonna answer Sardhrantor's request and answer the like 7 question people have all been asking: "Why was Ellie in The Wall in the first place?" Anyway, enough dilly-dallying! Onto ze chapter!

Chapter 4: Conversation with the Enthusiastic Pilot!

Startled, not expecting anyone to pick up, Ellie jumped and carefully steadied herself as she replied to the voice: "Um, hello. This is Ellie. Is Henry there?"

The voice spoke again: "Henry? No. This is Charles! Sorry. Henry's not here. He left his phone on the helicopter while he's on a secret mission to…." The voice trailed off, "Um…sorry. You didn't hear that! Pretend that you didn't hear that!"

"Um," Ellie responded as she tried to piece what the man, she presumed, had just said, "….I just think I'm gonna call back lat-,"

"Wait!" Charles interrupted her. He then realized what he'd done was very rude and apologized for it, "You said you were looking for Henry. And you said your name's Ellie…Oh! You must be the Ellie that Henry was talking about earlier!"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. Henry told me how you and him escaped the wall and…..blah blah blah….blah blah blah…"

Ellie ignored the voice over the phone as she finally came to a realization.

"Wait, I know you! Charlie Kalvin! The army technician that just happened to trip me with his wrench when I ran by with secret government plans!"

"Oh. That was you?! Yeah… One minute I was oiling up the wheels on an army jeep, the next I see someone trip over my wrench that had fallen out of my toolbox! Heh…..good times.

"…."

"Oh…yeah, about Henry, that's why you called wasn't it?"

"Oh, yeah…" Ellie had forgotten why she'd called in the first place.

"He should be back any sec-," **an explosion can be heard in the background, followed by the screech of tires "** –ond….. Um, I'll be back in a sec...*sounds of an engine revving and glass breaking can be heard, followed by a loud thump* Henry, did you _have_ to enter back through the window? Why didn't you, I don't know, use the door?"

A very familiar voice: "Um…I don't know? To inconvenient…?"

"Anyway," Charles sighs, "someone needs to talk to ya. I got 'me on the phone."

The second person looks inquisitively at his comrade as he took the phone in his hand. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Let's just say….an old friend…"

End of Chapter

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in months! I lost track of time because of school and stuff! Speaking of which, I have a science fair project I need to get started on tomorrow…crap. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye, I'll see you in whatever I decide to post next!


End file.
